¿Solo una simple conquista?
by ChuaghanYeoja
Summary: Tan solo fue un simple intercambio de palabras. Algo cliché y sin chiste. Pero desde ese momento nuestro joven protagonista había quedado enganchado de la inocencia de la ojichocolate. Esa niña no era común y él lo sabía. (KanekixHideFem!) (Genderbender).


Notas/Alertas:

-Mundo alternativo.

-Kaneki x HideFem Wuajaja 3:)

Bien, lo primero que quiero decir es ¡Felicidades Ishida Sui por el quinto aniversario de Tokyo Ghoul ¡Omedetō!:'33 (Aunque sigo sin superar que Ishida sea otra parca japonesa como Isayama y Kishimoto. ¡Malditos! Aman romper el corazón de sus fans.

Ya sé, ya se u.u El aniversario de la creación de este hermoso manga/anime fue el 8 de septiembre y ya paso mucho tiempo, pero nah, yo simplemente quería decir Omedetō:v

En fin…

¡Konichiwa!:3 y sean bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Tokyo Ghoul.

 _ **¿Solo una simple conquista?**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

" _ **Solo un capricho"**_

Nagachika Hideyoshi.

Extrovertida, despreocupada e inocentona.

Si, esas eran las tres mejores palabras para describir a la joven de cabellos anaranjados y de ojos color chocolate.

Y es que precisamente esas cualidades de la chica eran las que tenían totalmente cautivado al chico más popular y codiciado del instituto Kiyomi, Kaneki Ken. El joven llevaba bastante tiempo observando a la ojicaramelo. Precisamente hace cuatro meses, que era el tiempo que tenían en el instituto los de primer ingreso.

Sí señor, una chica menor que él lo había descolocado de sus pensamientos de adonis mujeriego. En cuanto la vio supo que tenía que salir con ella. No sabía porque, pero tenía que ser suya.

 _Quizá solo era un capricho…_

Era algo bastante raro. Nagachika Hideyoshi no compartía ninguna similitud con las otras chicas con las que había salido. _Faldas cortas, superficiales, fáciles e interesadas._

¿Falda corta? ¡No! Ella no usaba faldas cortas, sino hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Demasiado puritana.

¿Superficial? ¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario.

¿Fácil? ¡Mucho menos! Hide sabía medir su distancia con los chicos. Es por eso que Kaneki también la calificaba como inocentona.

¿Interesada? ¡Tampoco! Más bien tonta, según él.

No. Para nada tenían que ver sus otras conquistas con su actual presa. Porque eso era lo que Hide era para el chico de cabellos platinados y azabaches a la vez.

 _Solo una presa._ _Una simple conquista._

¿Qué se sentiría salir con una chica como esa?

Ese era todo su problema. Quería experimentar algo nuevo. Diferente, para después volver a su rutina de mujeriego.

 _No estaba enamorado, solo encaprichado._

…

-Oye, Hide.-esa había sido la voz una de sus mejores amigas, Kirishima Touka.-Despierta baka, ya es hora de irnos.

Había dicho la pelimorado mientras movía delicadamente el hombro de la otra quien se había quedado completamente dormida ante uno de los relatos que había leído el profesor de literatura japonesa.

-¿Ya acabo la clase?-pregunto.- ¿Tan rápido?-dijo al momento que también bostezaba.

-Hai.-contesto de manera neutral.-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no debes quedarte dormida en clase.-regañó.- eso es una gran falta de respeto al profesor.

-¡Lo siento! Pero no es que quiera ofender al profesor. Es solo que me aburre la literatura.-se defendió.

Y era la verdad, no tenía nada en contra de Amon-sensei, de hecho hasta le caí bien. ¡Pero rayos! Es que el impartía la materia de literatura japonesa, y esa era su peor clase. Hide simplemente era un desastre para la literatura en general.

-Mataku, como sea.-prefirió ya no seguir con el tema.-Sera mejor irnos. Yoriko nos está esperando en la entrada de la escuela.-finalizo mientras tomaba a la pelinaranja por la muñeca y la jalaba al exterior de la preparatoria.

…

Kaneki se encontraba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Apacible y tranquilo.

Esperando paciente para poder ver a la chica extrovertida que le había estado llamando la atención desde el inicio de clases de su último año en ese instituto. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar cómo la había conocido…

… _ **Flashback…**_

 _Las clases ya habían llegado a su fin ese día. Ken se dirigía a la biblioteca cuando noto a una pequeña figura de rodillas en el patio de la escuela. Una chica exactamente. La joven rejuntaba unos papeles que se encontraban regados, seguramente se le habían caído por ir distraída._

 _Camino hacia la chica que se encontraba absorta en su tarea, cuando se acercó lo suficiente comenzó a ayudarle a juntar los papeles que le faltaban._

 _-Toma.-le sonrió una vez con todos los papeles restantes en sus manos._

 _Hideyoshi dio un brinquito por el susto. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había puesto a ayudarla._

 _-Gracias.-fue lo único que había podido decir ya que se había quedado congelada y roja ante la bella mirada grisácea del chico._

… _ **Fin del flashback…**_

Tan solo fue un simple intercambio de palabras. Algo cliché y sin chiste. Pero desde ese momento nuestro joven protagonista había quedado enganchado de la inocencia de la ojichocolate.

Esa niña no era común y él lo sabía.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar la escandalosa voz de la pelinaranja. Sonrió. Hoy ejecutaría su plan. Solo tenía que esperar a que se separara de sus dos amigas. Era viernes y sabía que el grupo de amigas no retornaría juntas como los demás días ya que Touka se encontraba en el equipo de Kendo y Yoriko tenía que ir al club de cocina. Solo se despedirían. Al verla sola decidió que era hora de acercarse e invitarla a salir, pero había algo con lo que no contaba…

-Hideyoshi-chan.-No contaba con que la molestia de Tsukiyama Shuu viniera a joderle sus planes. El pelimorado extravagante era otro casanova, casi tan popular como Kaneki Ken.

-Etto... ¿Usted es el encargado del club de cocina? ¿Cierto?-pregunto. Lo conocía por Yoriko pero desconocía su nombre.

-En efecto _mademoiselle.-_ contesto mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la besaba delicadamente como todo un "caballero". Las mejillas de Nagachika se tiñeron totalmente de rojo.-Tsukiyama Shuu a sus órdenes.

¡Era un hecho! Quería matar al idiota de Tsukiyama. Nadie tenía derecho de hacer sonrojar a esa chica más que él. Tal vez después de que saliera con ella y le rompiera su pequeño corazón de quinceañera, pero no antes. Shuu era hombre muerto.

-Ano, Tsukiyama-san.-se sentía un poco incomoda. No era que el joven que aun sostenía su mano fuera feo, para nada. De hecho hasta era apuesto. Pero ella ya se había fijado en otra persona.-Disculpe, pero acaba de recordar que olvide algo en mi salón.-dijo de excusa para poder escaparse de ese raro e inusual momento.

-Que encantadora.

El ojigris estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fijar sus ojos en la misma chica que él? Vio como Hide huía hacia su salón así que decidió seguirla no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Shuu quien le contesto con una sonrisa divertida.

Hideyoshi llego a su salón con la respiración completamente agitada. Se recargo por un momento en uno de los pupitres de enfrente. Su salón se encontraba en el tercer piso por lo tanto tuvo que subir muchas escaleras. El salón casi se encontraba en penumbras, pero aun había unos cuantos rayos de luz que entraban por una de las ventanas. Ya se iba a retirar cuando noto algo debajo de su pupitre, algo anaranjado y brillante. Sus audífonos. ¡Casi olvidaba sus benditos audífonos! Corrió hacia ellos y los tomo, estaba a punto de guardarlos cuando…

-¡Kaneki-san!-grito. El chico la había estampado contra la pared sin la más mínima delicadeza. Bueno, en realidad estampar a alguien no se puede hacer con delicadeza.

¿Enfadado? Quizás.

¿Malhumorado? Tal vez.

Hide estaba paralizada. ¿Qué había hecho para que el chico más popular de su escuela fuera a buscarla? Ella sabía muy bien quien era ese joven azabache platinado, era el chico que se había comportado amable con ella su primer día de clases. Pero, ¿Por qué su cambio de actitud? Cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando lo peor e intento encogerse como si pudiera desaparecer. Pasaron unos segundos. Al no pasar nada decidió levantar la mirada tímidamente. Kaneki no dejaba de observarla, como si de un conejito asustado se tratare, esas expresiones de la pelinaranja le gustaban. El observar la penetrante mirada del chico la puso aún más tensa. Pensó en correr pero el ya había adivinado sus intenciones, así que hizo el agarre mucho más fuerte, Hide intento forcejear pero la fuerza del ojigris era demasiado para ella.

¿Qué pretendía?

Kaneki volvió a mirar detenidamente a la menor. La chica sudo frio por eso. La examinaba con detenimiento, enfoco su mirada en el cuello de su camiseta blanca, por alguna razón el miedo la invadió y la hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Ken dirigió una de sus manos al cuello de la camiseta de la chica. Le dejaría bien claro a quien le pertenecía. Desabotono los primeros botones de la blusa blanca de Nagachika, quiso gritar pero su voz no salía, parte de su clavícula y cuello se vieron expuestas. Ella se congelo. Se inclinó sobre su cuello, desesperada intento deshacerse del agarre del chico, pero lo único que logro fue que se afirmara más. Sollozo de dolor al sentir los dientes de Kaneki con demasiada fuerza sobre su piel, estaba casi segura de que con un poco más de fuerza hubiera sangrado. Termino de poner su marca, estaba satisfecho. La chica temblaba de miedo y sus labios también. La solto y le mando una última mirada, empezó a sonreír con satisfacción ante el color morado que aparecía en su cuello. Kaneki Ken se marchó sin decir una sola palabra. No creyó que fuera necesario. Hide se deslizo lentamente por la pared donde la habían retenido en contra de su voluntad. Solo hasta ese momento libero sus lágrimas acumuladas por todo lo sucedido, se sentía tan confundida…tan humillada.

 _Continuara…_

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? u.u**


End file.
